Envole-toi Luna
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Captive des Mangemorts, Luna survit, Luna espère, Luna tient bon...


**Envole-toi Luna**

**OoOo**

Luna… depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Un jour, une semaine, un mois ? Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais plus. Tu ne comptes plus.

Dans cette cave, les jours s'écoulent et se ressemblent tous. Autour de toi, les ténèbres t'enveloppent, omniprésentes, partout et nulle part à la fois.

Le mal qui hante cette maison est un gouffre qui absorbe tout sur son passage. Les étoiles se sont éteintes depuis longtemps et la lune s'est enveloppée d'un linceul, te laissant seule.

Le vieil homme, Ollivander, s'est terré dans un coin, à bout de souffle, à bout de force. Les tortures ont creusé des sillons dans son visage pâle et fatigué.

Tu as tout fait pour l'aider mais ses jours sont désormais comptés, et au dessus de toi, tes geôliers, tels des prédateurs, rôdent constamment, inlassablement. Ils guettent, ils attendent et tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont bien faire de toi.

Tu trembles, Luna, tu as froid, si froid.

Alors tu fermes les yeux et laisses ton esprit s'envoler vers la liberté. Loin, très loin où l'obscurité ne peut te rattraper. Vers un pays lointain, vers d'autres lendemains, où des gens te tendent la main.

Tu cours, tu voles, tu revis, tu n'es plus ici. Hors de ce cauchemar, l'imagination est ton échappatoire.

Tu n'entends plus tes ravisseurs, et encore moins leurs rires moqueurs. Ils veulent t'humilier, t'enchainer, te briser, mais toi, Luna, petite fille des rêves, tu voyages. Au-delà des nuages. Tu vagabondes dans un autre monde.

Petit à petit, le gouffre se fait petit et l'espoir, à nouveau, grandit.

Ils pensent que la folie te guette, mais c'est toi qui joues avec. La folie est ton amie. Une douce folie qui ne vit qu'en toi et te permet de ne pas basculer. De ne pas sombrer.

Dans cette obscurité, le rêve et ta folie sont tes seuls alliés.

Tiens-bon Luna, surtout ne lâche-pas, ne vacille-pas. Tiens-bon…

Et soudain tu le sens. Lui, le Seigneur des ténèbres, le Seigneur des serpents.

Il est là, face à toi. Terrible et impassible.

Ses yeux, deux puits insondables, te cherchent et se rivent dans ton regard. Toute humanité semble l'avoir quitté. Il n'est plus que douleur et noirceur. Son visage, autant que son âme. Une lueur cruelle s'allume au fond de ses prunelles.

Tu as peur et au fond de toi, ton cœur se serre douloureusement. Le serpent est sorti de son sommeil. Il va frapper, frapper l'innocence, _ton_ innocence.

Son esprit s'insinue en toi, sournois, perfide, brutale, voulant causer le plus de mal possible. Son esprit est une lame glaciale, qui te déchire. Et tu as si mal. Le Seigneur des serpents déverse son poison, il veut te pousser à bout, hors de la raison. T'enchainer à lui, pour que tu lui sois soumise.

Alors tu fermes les yeux, tu souris et ton esprit s'enfuit.

A nouveau, tes rêves t'accueillent à bras ouverts. A nouveau, ton esprit est libre comme l'air.

Ton esprit est un oiseau, il s'échappe, il est hors de portée, en sécurité. Loin du serpent qui veut te soumettre et te briser.

Ton corps est à terre, mais toi, Luna, tu appartiens au ciel.

Le monde des rêves te protège. Tout doucement, il a repoussé l'intrus et t'a enveloppé dans un havre de sérénité. La souffrance diminue, puis finalement ne t'atteint plus.

Et voilà le serpent qui gronde, il sent sa proie s'échapper. Et le Seigneur des ténèbres ne l'accepte pas. Que toi, une petite fille, lui résiste et lui échappe. Sans rien, sans arme. Uniquement grâce à ton esprit. Ton esprit libre et inaccessible. Pour lui, c'est une insulte, un défi.

C'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter. Alors un doloris te frappe. Sans merci, sans pitié. Puis encore un autre. Tu as les larmes aux yeux. Ton corps se révulse, puis se recroqueville, plié en deux.

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, tu voudrais juste que cesse cette lente torture.

Mais tu résistes, malgré tout, jusqu'au bout.

Le sourire de ta mère fuse en toi, si doux, si fort, et tous tes souvenirs refont surface. Les uns après les autres. Alors tu t'y accroches de toutes tes forces.

D'un coup la douleur disparaît, laissant place, à nouveau, à l'obscurité.

Malgré tout, tu trouves encore la force de sourire. Ton esprit est entier. Luna, petite fille des rêves, tu as tenu bon, tu as gagné…


End file.
